Not the Notebook
by doy.doy
Summary: Fuji finds a new way to mentally scar the Seigaku regulars... with a notebook.


**Requested by animelovermitsuki.**

**This is kind of a sequel to my other fanfiction called "I HAVE THE NOTEBOOK!". I don't think it's _too_ necessary to read it before reading this one, but in the very last section, there's a reference to it. I guess if you want to understand this fanfic to the fullest, you might as well read "I HAVE THE NOTEBOOK!".**

**By the way, the tournament mentioned here is just some random tournament... one that they'll probably win since they're Seigaku and Seigaku is always supposed to win.**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Nya, Oishi! Tezuka gave us so many laps today!" complained Kikumaru, as he continued running his 40 laps.

"He has, hasn't he?" noted Oishi. "Training's been tough lately, but it's probably because of the upcoming tournament."

"I know, but..." Kikumaru's voice faded as he heard a scream coming from the other side of the courts.

"Eiji! What was that!"

Kikumaru and Oishi ran to where they had heard the scream. When they had arrived, Kachirou, Katsuo and Horio (aka the Freshman Trio) ran behind them, eyes full of fear.

"Kikumaru-senpai! Oishi-senpai! Help us!" yelled Kachirou as he hid behind Oishi.

"He has it!" screamed Katsuo, while covering his eyes. "HE HAS IT!"

"Not even my two years of tennis experience could save us!" whined Horio.

Oishi turned to where the three were running from. "It's just Fuji..." he said.

"Oishi! Fujiko's carrying a notebook, nya! Do you think he's turning into Inui?" asked Kikumaru.

"Don't worry, Eiji. Just because Fuji is carrying a notebook around doesn't mean that he'll turn into Inui."

"B-But, he likes his drinks, doesn't he? THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!"

Kikumaru screamed to the sky as he fell on his knees dramatically. Oishi and the Freshman Trio just stood there, wondering what their friend/senpai had been eating for breakfast.

"Sorry about that," said Kikumaru as he stood up and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Kikumaru! Oishi! Why aren't you running your laps?" came a voice from behind.

"Tezuka!" exclaimed Oishi. Sure enough, the stoic buchou had been calling them.

"Nya, Tezuka, help us!" wailed Kikumaru, waving his arms in the air.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"Gomen, Tezuka, we were just tending to these three," said Oishi, as he gestured towards Kachirou, Katsuo and Horio. "Apparently, they had just been in shock because... wait... what were you scared of again?" He turned to Katsuo, looking for an explanation.

"He has it..." said Katsuo, while sniffing.

"Has what?"

"The... the..." Katsuo fainted as Kachirou and Horio caught him.

"He has the..." Kachirou looked to Horio as they helped Katsuo up.

"The... THE DREADED _DEATH NOTE_!" yelled Horio.

"WHAT!" asked Kikumaru in shock. "ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE NOTEBOOK HE'S HOLDING? IS THAT REALLY A _DEATH NOTE_!"

Horio nodded quickly.

"Kachirou, Horio, take Katsuo to the nurse's office," commanded Tezuka. "We'll take care of this."

Kikumaru and Oishi watched as Kachirou and Horio took Katsuo inside. "Now, what is this _Death Note_?" asked Oishi.

Kikumaru gulped. "I... I think we should just go to him and ask why he has such a thing..."

"Who?"

"Fuji. It'll be easy to find him, if you go to the direction where the other students are running from."

"Ah."

oOoOoOoOo

"Hello everyone," said Fuji, smiling his ever-present smile. He scribbled some things in his notebook.

"Fuji, you look like Inui," stated Tezuka, while frowning. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of what?" Fuji put on his best confused face. "Is it wrong to write in a notebook?"

"Normally, no, but if that notebook has the words '_Death Note_' on the front cover, then I'd say yes."

"And when students seem to be running away from you in fear, that makes it even worse," added Oishi.

"F-Fuji... why do you even have that?" asked Kikumaru.

"Umm... what is it?" asked Oishi, looking a bit nervous. He didn't want to be the only one that didn't know what was going on.

"Fuji, answer the question," ordered Tezuka.

"It's a _Death Note_, Tezuka," said Inui, as he came up from a bush from behind. Of course, no one needed to ask, seeing as he's INUI, and only INUI would do such things like that (well, if you don't consider his childhood friend and data master Yanagi Renji of Rikkaidai).

"I figured that part out," stated Tezuka. "What IS a _Death Note_, exactly?"

Inui adjusted his glasses, making them glint. He was about to give an extremely long explanation, but Fuji interrupted him. "Basically, if you write a person's name in the notebook, they die," he said, while opening his eyes a little.

Kaidoh, who was walking by, immediately froze into a big block of granite. Momoshiro, who was walking right behind him, tripped over Granite Kaidoh and fell flat on his face. Echizen walked past everyone, and muttered a "Mada mada dane" as he pulled the tip of his cap down.

Momoshiro soon recovered and started having an argument with Granite Kaidoh. He yelled things like "Baka mamushi!" to Kaidoh's face, but Kaidoh didn't react, seeing as he was still frozen. Momoshiro noticed this and started waving his hand in front of Kaidoh's face.

"_D-Death Note_..." whispered Kaidoh, still in shock. Hearing this, Momoshiro turned around, only to see a smiling Fuji with a certain _Death Note_ in his hands. With this, he froze as well.

"My, my, that went well," said Fuji, chuckling as he wrote in the _Death Note_ some more.

"Fuji, I order you to stop writing in that _Death Note_!" commanded Tezuka.

"Ah, Tezuka, you don't want me to write your name in it now, do you?"

"Fuji, I know that you would never write my name in that thing."

Fuji gave an amused grin. "You know me too well."

"HEY! WHY IS MY NAME IN THERE, NYA? YOU WOULD NEVER KILL ME, FUJIKOOOO!" yelled Kikumaru.

"Saa, Eiji, haven't you realized it?" asked Fuji. "This _Death Note_ is-"

"BURNING!" yelled Kawamura, interrupting Fuji as he swung his racket around. "FUJI WOULD NEVER WRITE MY NAME IN THE DEATH NOTE! GREAT-O SHOCKING!"

"Taka-san, please calm down," said Oishi, in mother hen mode. He took the racket away from Kawamura.

"Ah," said Kawamura, looking slightly relieved. SLIGHTLY. "Umm... Fuji... why do you have that _Death Note_? And why is everyone except Tezuka's names written in it?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" yelled everyone except Tezuka and Fuji. And of course Kawamura. It would be weird if he WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!-ed to his own question.

"Fuji, please explain this at once!" demanded Oishi.

"WHY WOULD FUJI WANT TO KILL ME!" screamed Kikumaru.

"Heh, Fuji-senpai is really crazy," said Echizen, walking back from a match.

"ECHIZEN! WHY AREN'T YOU SCARED!" yelled Momoshiro, who was now unfrozen. He put Echizen in a headlock.

"I-It hurts, Momo-senpai!"

Momoshiro let go of Echizen, as he noticed that his head was turning blue.

"FUJI! WHY DID YOU WRITE EVERYONE EXCEPT TEZUKA'S NAMES IN THE _DEATH NOTE_!" yelled Kikumaru.

"Well, Oishi worries too much, Kaidoh says 'Fssshhhh' too much, Echizen is too cocky, which annoys me, Inui tries to get my data but fails too much, Taka-san keeps almost killing people with his racket, and you and Momoshiro yell way too much. Tezuka isn't any of these, and we can't afford to lose our buchou," explained Fuji, as if it were the simplest thing on Earth - which it was, if you're Fuji. But I highly doubt that you are, because if you were, you would be plotting to kill me already. Anyways...

"I don't think that those are good enough reasons to kill someone," said Inui. "But, Fuji, if you haven't noticed, most of us have touched the pages of your _Death Note_ during the whole freakout, and yet none of us have seen any shinigamis around here. When we touch the paper of the _Death Note_, we should be able to se your shinigami. You would definitely know if we have."

"Indeed, indeed," said Fuji. "You're implying that my _Death Note_ isn't real."

"Yes, yes I am."

"And you are right."

"Data never lies, Fuji."

"Sure."

Fuji and Inui had a small staring contest, although it didn't really work because Fuji's eyes are closed and no one can see whether or not Inui is blinking from behind his opaque glasses. Then again, no one would want to have a staring contest with Fuji, because he would stare-of-death them the moment it starts, which causes them to die. No one would even be able to have one with Inui, since he would refuse to show his eyes to the world.

"Umm... so this _Death Note_ isn't real?" asked Oishi, interrupting the awkward silence.

"Nope, not real at all. It was what I was trying to say earlier, but then Taka-san had interrupted me," explained Fuji.

"Ah, gomen, Fuji," said Kawamura, looking guilty.

"It's okay," replied Fuji. "I guess I should throw this out before I cause more trouble."

oOoOoOoOo

A few days later, Yukimura checked the mail. He was surprised to find a card that was addressed to him.****

_Thanks for sending it back to me, I appreciate you using that kouhai of yours to test it. Sometime, let's work together again. - Fuji  


* * *

_**I'm really unsure about this one, to be honest. Oh well, let's see what happens. Reviews are welcome!**_  
_


End file.
